five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
First Vol. 1
First Vol. 1 MECHANICS This is 1953, so the mechanics would be not so modern. First, your office is at the lobby. The lobby is connected to the main parts of the restaurant. You on your left, you can see the show stage. You also don't have anything tracky. Second, you have the original Flashlight. You could flash it by four of your sides. Front, left, right, back. You use this to ward off the Painful Animatronics. Third, you have a noise bomb. You have 20 of these. Use these to aim and throw at far places to make noise and ward animatronics there. Fourth, let me show you the appearance of the office lobby. There is a newspaper clipping of a car crashed to the Parts & Service and the rest are blurred jumble. If you unblur it, it would say... "Making these stories are so hard. But thanks to my creativity and knowledge i can write these easily. Shout out to my imagination guys! And shout out to Scott." You can point your mouse below to see to your desk. There is a note saying "Stay till 6 AM!" Characters 1. Spider the Spider He can crawl through walls making weird bone like noises. If you hear these noises, flash the light at its direction. (Headphones recommended) Voices : "Ahaha! The birthday boy got a present! And it is *from here the voice gets garbled and distorted a bit* DEATH THAT AWAITS YOU IN A BOX!! HAHAHA!" "*mocking voice* Oooh... Birthday boy sad... ;_;" 2. Grim the Zombie Grim or Zoe is blind, but he hears. Throw a noise bomb to someplace else to ward him away. Voices : "Ahahahaha.." "Heeheheheheheh..." "Ehehehahahah..." "I wOuLd AlWaYs CaTcH yOu..." (EXTREMELY RARE!) "ShOuLd YoU hAvE nOtIcEd ThAt..." (EXTREMELY RARE!) Minigames 1. Prologue A laugh can be heard. "Ahahahahahah... Heeheheheh..." 2. Night 1 Minigame Name : Still just how i remembered. Henry is walking down the hollow streets, with signs and cars pass him. A tree covered the vision, and everything turned black and white, and a text below said "Colorado, Western America, USA." And below it "1899" And Henry was still a child, still young. He approached Afton and said "Let's play!" And they both walked. And a tree covered the vision once again, showing below, "Colorado, Western America, USA" and below it "August 17, 1945" Henry met Afton smiling and said "Come on, were late!" Afton replied "Ok." And they both walked. 3. Night 2 Minigame Name : Entertainment is served! They both had invented the first ever animatronic, and they called him Grim, or Zoe, or something. While testing, Afton smiled bigger, and he is clipping purple and endoskeleton eyes. Then he turned normal. 4. Night 3 Minigame Name : Spider's Story. When loading, a car crash was heard. And then it showed Parts & Service that has a wall that has a hole. Abandoned prototypes was shown, too. With "Molten" Prototype Freddy and also "Molten" Prototype Grim/Zoe (Will appear as Scrap Grim in First Vol. 2!). A figure closed in, and it was actually a man in a Spider Suit admiring the hole. With the rain, the suit failed and he died instantly. A voice started "Wake up." Slowly, Spider woke up, and he was smiling. 5. Night 4 Spider will jumpscare the player (In case if someone was a pro and did this all without a jumpscare, they will NOT avoid Spider's wrath.). 6. Night 5 Minigame Name : One of the ones that you shouldn't have killed. Afton brings a knife to outside a road. He approached a kid and stabbed him instantly. Afton, from this day and forward, turned into the infamous "Purple Guy". 7. Night 6 Minigame Name : ∞ Life is waiting in Heaven. A newspaper was shown that the new restaurant needed a nightguard. And then it was circled with a marker. Category:Final Series Category:VR